An accurate and efficient imaging of nanostructures can significantly deepen our understanding of the microscopic world and shed light on prospective applications. Compared with scanning electron microscope (SEM), transmission electron microscope (TEM), atomic force microscope (AFM), scanning tunneling microscope (STM), etc., it is very easy to operate an optical microscope and quite convenient to integrate it with other facilities. However, nanomaterials or nanostructures such as carbon nanotubes (CNTs) cannot be directly observed by optical microscope, because their nanoscale dimensions are much smaller than the wavelength of visible light.
Therefore the visualization of nanomaterials, especially of CNTs by optical microscopy is highly desirable and has long been attempted.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one present embodiment of the optical microscopy system, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.